Eyes Set to Kill
Eyes Set to Kill (commonly referred to as ESTK) is an American band from Tempe, Arizona. Sisters Alexia and Anissa Rodriguez started the band in 2004. Lindsey Voght was the original vocalist, but after she left for personal reasons Alexia took over as lead vocalist and guitarist. The band is called Eyes Set to Kill because it was derived from a line out of Alexia's poem in High School. The poem was about a criminal whose eyes were set to kill, and how determined he was to reach his goal. The phrase "when eyes set to kill" means to be really determined and strive for what you believe in, and not giving up on the dream for anything or anyone.Interview, AbsolutePunk Eyes Set to Kill has finished recording for their next album, The World Outside, slated for release on June 2, 2009. They are currently touring throughout the United States.Myspace.com - Eyes Set to Kill, Myspace History Reach (2007 - 2008) Eyes Set To Kill name derives from Anissa and Alexia. They explained it as 'eyes set to kill is kind of like another way of saying eyes are set to goals we want to accomplish' and it's from a poem by Alexia. Eyes Set to Kill's debut full length album, Reach, was released February 19, 2008. The first single from the album was "Reach", with their following single as "Darling". Reach, hit #29 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart in 2008 selling 1900 copies in its first week.Billboard, Allmusic The World Outside (2008 - 2009) Eyes Set to Kill's second album, The World Outside, was released June 2, 2009. Alexia stated that this new album is "a lot darker."Interview, NewsTimes On April 23, they posted the song "Heights" on their Myspace page. Craig Mabbitt has been confirmed to be a guest vocalist on the song "Deadly Weapons". The album leaked on May 17. The World Outside peaked at #9 on the Billboard Heatseekers chartHeatseeker Charts, Billboard.com and #26 on the Independent Albums chartIndependent Charts, Billboard.com On July 7, 2009, it was announced that lead singer Alexia will be recording an Acoustic EP after being inspired to do so following performing new song "Come Home." Recording is slated to begin on the 8th July. Also the Acoustic EP was stated to be Limited Edition and only available at their shows. Members Current members *Alexia Rodriguez - Vocals, Rhythm Guitar, Acoustic Guitar, Piano, Keys (2003–present) *Anissa Rodriguez - Bass, (2003–present) *Brandon Anderson - Vocals, Keys, Synth, Piano, Programming, Guitars (2005–present) *Caleb Clifton - Drums, Percussion (2005–present) *Greg Kerwin - Lead Guitar, (2007–present) Former members *Lindsey Vogt - Lead Vocals (2003–2007) *Spencer Merrill - Screams (2003) *Austin Vanderbur - Screams (2003–2005) *John Moody - Guitar (2005–2007) *Zach Hansen - Guitar (2003–2005) (Now in The Word Alive) *Jay turner - Lead Guitar *Bret Litzler - Drums *Milad Sadegi - Drums (2003–2005) Discography Studio albums *''Reach'' (2008) *''The World Outside'' (2009) Extended plays *''When Silence Is Broken, the Night Is Torn'' (2006) DVDs *''A Day with Eyes Set to Kill (2007) Music videos Other Songs *Flight On Broken Wings *Cover Me Up *Our Hearts *Bitter Pill *Where We Started *Pure White Lace *Come Home References External links *Official Website *Eyes Set to Kill on MySpace *Eyes Set to Kill on PureVolume *Eyes Set to Kill on VampireFreaks Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia